Love Squirrels
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Rocky meets the most beautiful female squirrel he has ever seen, a brown flying squirrel named Belinda. They get along very well together. Rocky's heart melts for Belinda, but will it break when he finds out her devastating and traitorous secret? Can Bullwinkle help Rocky get the girl? Rated K-plus for now, but the rating may change, depending on what comes to mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rocky and Bullwinkle. I can claim an OC. Please forgive me if there are any severe and blatantly obvious typos and grammatical errors. This first chapter was written on a word processor that has no grammar check, so if I make a mistake, I won't notice it right away. I know that this first chapter is kind of short. However, for a chapter so short, it's life changing for a certain flying squirrel. I like Rocky and Bullwinkle. It would appear that I like shows from before my time. It would also appear that I love shows with cute squirrels as main characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: Belinda**

It was just an average day in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota. In a small house for two lived Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose, two longtime best friends and roommates. Rocket, better known by his nickname, Rocky, shouted to Bullwinkle, "Bullwinkle, I'm heading out to the store! I'll be back soon!"

"Okay!" Bullwinkle shouted back. Rocky opened the front door and left the house. Closing the door, he leapt into the air and started gliding into the town he loved so much.

Just then, a moment that would change Rocky's life forever hit him like a ton of bricks. He collided into something else airborne, and he and the something went down. After regaining his senses, Rocky rubbed his sore head and groaned. A feminine voice apologized, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Rocky looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was gazing into the eyes of a beautiful female squirrel. She had light brown fur. She wore a pilot's hat and goggles, ones just like the ones Rocky wore, only this hat and these goggles were pink.

"N-no, it's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for crashing into you," Rocky claimed and got up. He was blushing. This female was the most beautiful squirrel that Rocky had ever seen in his life. "By the way, my name is Rocky! What's yours?"

"I'm Belinda. Nice to meet you, Rocky," the girl squirrel replied. She shook his hand, or rather his paw, and his blush went from plain old red right to a deep crimson.

"N-nice to meet you, too," Rocky managed to stammer. "Belinda is a beautiful name."

"Thanks!" Belinda giggled. "Rocky is a pretty cute name, too!"

"Thanks," Rocky thanked her. He didn't think his blush could get redder until it did. "It's short for Rocket. Rocket J. Squirrel."

"I can see why they call you that. I didn't even see you until we collided," Belinda remarked.

"I'm really sorry about that," Rocky apologized again. "So you're a flying squirrel, too?"

"Yep," Belinda nodded proudly. Rocky smiled. Belinda seemed so full of energy and life. She acted sweet hearted and was very, _very_ adorable and attractive to the eyes of any other squirrel or squirrel fanatic.

"I want to make it up to you. I'll walk you to my house if you want. I think my best friend, Bullwinkle, would like you," Rocky offered. He was somewhat nervous. Was he rushing things? He didn't really know. He never really had feelings for girls before, let alone feelings so…strong.

"That's very sweet of you, Rocky. I'd be glad to meet your friend," Belinda smiled. And so, Rocky took her to his humble abode.

"Bullwinkle, I'm home! And we have company!" Rocky called out to Bullwinkle and guided Belinda in.

"This is a really nice little house," Belinda admired Rocky's home.

"Did you go to the store?" Bullwinkle called back to Rocky.

"I kind of forgot! I met a new friend on the way there!" Rocky reported. "Please come out and meet her!"

Bullwinkle emerged from a closet filled with a fraction of his box top collection. He greeted, "Hello, there. And who might you be?"

"My name is Belinda. And I take it that you're Bullwinkle?" Belinda guessed.

Bullwinkle knelt down next to Rocky and whispered in his ear, "I think you brought home a mind reader." Rocky smiled at his companion's comment.

"You two get along really well, don't you?" Belinda smiled and asked curiously.

"Yep. Like two jackhammers in a pod," Bullwinkle answered proudly.

Not wanting to respond about Bullwinkle's reply, Belinda said, "Lucky. I don't really have any friends. I live all by myself."

"We'll be your friends!" Rocky immediately exclaimed. "That is…if you want us to." He gently took her paw with his and said to her, "I would love to be your friend."

"Thanks, Rocky! You're so sweet!" Belinda smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't mean to leave so soon, but I really should be heading home. See you again sometime?"

"Y-yeah. Absolutely!" Rocky nodded excitedly, blushing again.

"Great!" Belinda beamed at him and left his home. She closed the door and sighed. Then, she started flying home.

Inside the house, Bullwinkle remarked, "I hope I'm not becoming a third antler if you know what I mean."

"Hokey smoke," Rocky swooned. He just found his first crush.

**Will our favorite squirrel ever tell Belinda how he feels? Has Rocky truly found love? Will Bullwinkle become a third wheel?**

**Bullwinkle: I heard that! Will I?**

**Tune in for our next episode, "The Squirrels and the Bees" or "First Date Critters".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Squirrels and the Bees or First Date Critters**

We last left our heroes in their home; one love struck squirrel and one box top hoarding moose. Rocket J. Squirrel had just said goodbye to the most beautiful squirrel he had ever seen, a brown flying squirrel named Belinda. It may have been love at first sight for everyone's favorite plucky squirrel. Rocky asked his dear pal, Bullwinkle, "Hey, Bullwinkle, what do girls like? Would a walk in the park be a good date?"

"Date? Sure! Wait, are we talking about the time of year or the fruit?" Bullwinkle asked, but Rocky was already planning, hoping to impress his new female friend like she had never been impressed before. He remembered her saying that she didn't have friends, so a boyfriend must have been out of the question. Until, that is, Rocky would sweep her off her feet.

The next day, Rocky was flying all over town, looking for Belinda. When he finally found her, he had nearly collided with her. However, in the nick of time, he twisted away and pulled back around. He called out to her, "Belinda! Hey, Belinda!"

"Rocky? Hey!" Belinda greeted and they both landed.

"L-listen, B-Belinda," Rocky stammered, "I was wondering if you wanted to…t-to hang out?"

"Like a date? Sure! I'd love that!" Belinda nodded eagerly. "What did you have in mind for a good first date?"

"Well, I thought we could go for a walk in the park. We could go for a glide in the park if you'd rather," Rocky offered.

"A walk in the park is fine," Belinda claimed. Rocky found his courage and gently took her paw. They strolled to the park together. After entering the local park, they walked on the walking path that went through and all around the park. "This is nice, Rocky. You sure know how to have a romantic afternoon."

"I-I do?" Rocky asked. He blushed and smiled.

"Yeah," Belinda nodded. She looked at Rocky. She found his smile adorable. She smiled back, but there was a dreadful feeling of guilt in her heart. She was genuinely happy around Rocky.

Rocky treated her like a queen as best he could. In the park, he treated her to a hotdog lunch _and_ to ice cream. Rocky got strawberry for Belinda and rocky road (ironic, yet fitting) for himself. Sitting on the edge of a fountain, eating their ice cream, they did not realize that their tails were touching. When they finally noticed, they both blushed. Belinda, surprising herself, was starting to fall for Rocky. He was so cute. He was smart. He was kindhearted. He was plucky. He had a very fluffy tail. He loved Frostbite Falls and seemed to know the town better than even the mayor at times. He was very resourceful. She learned more about him as he told her many of the amazing stories of the adventures of him and Bullwinkle.

"Wow, Rocky! You and Bullwinkle have gone through so much together!" Belinda admired. "I don't really have any stories, let alone stories like that. Just…wow! Those adventures are so inspiring!"

"Do you really think so?" Rocky asked her.

"Absolutely!" Belinda answered honestly and enthusiastically.

"Do you like the ice cream?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah! It's very good. Thanks, Rocky. You're like this ice cream; very sweet," Belinda remarked. Rocky's sweetness only made her acknowledge the guilt in her heart. She did not want to go through with what she was hired to do. Not anymore. She needed money, but suddenly, money didn't even matter. Only Rocky mattered to her.

They stayed in the park until dusk. Then, Rocky, being such a gentleman of a squirrel, escorted her home. Belinda kissed his cheek and wished him a safe trip home. Then, she closed her front door. Two shadowy figures stood in her living room. One was the figure of a short, stout man. The other was a tall, slender woman. They both had Pottsylvanian accents. The man asked, "You failed to bring squirrel to us?"

"I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry, but he's not a target to me anymore. He's so sweet. He's so gentle. He has the most adorable smile. He's the most graceful and most skillful flying squirrel I know. I can't go through with this. I just can't," Belinda confessed to them with tears in her eyes.

"Then we keel you," the woman simply said. Belinda was ready to cry, but she held in her tears. If she cried in front of the spies who hired her, it would only satisfy them.

Belinda knew she had to stay strong, but what could she do? She didn't like any of her options. In fact, she hated them. The way she saw it, she was given three options. She could capture Rocky for her employers, kill Rocky, or die. She couldn't betray Rocky, but she did not want to die. She did not want any harm to come to Rocky. Finally, considering her options broke her down. She burst into tears and curled up on her floor. The Pottsylvanians let out amused chuckles and left.

Meanwhile, Rocky came back home. He walked into his own house, nearly tripping over his own two feet repeatedly. Bullwinkle, clipping coupons from a newspaper, asked, "Hey, Rock. How was your date?"

"Hokey smoke, it was amazing!" Rocky swooned. "We talked and ate ice cream by the fountain in the park. At one point, our tails were touching! That Belinda is an amazing girl! I really, really like her!"

"You two sure are a cute couple," Bullwinkle chuckled.

"Do you ever hope to find someone, Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Actually, my main hope is that they will one day make an automobile with a roof that I can fit in," Bullwinkle informed his plucky, squirrelly friend. "Or maybe a Pottsylvania creeper."

"Not another one!" Rocky begged.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three, and Rocky finds out Belinda's big secret. Well, I don't have much else to say, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Please Pass the Truth or Betrayal a la Mode**

So, another couple of days passed and our favorite plucky squirrel only had one thought on his mind. He thought of Belinda, that foxy female squirrel he had met mere days ago. Rocky's determination to impress and woo Belinda never wavered. He wanted to make her his. Perhaps he would have second thoughts if he knew who she was hired by. Why, it was none other than those Pottsylvanian spies, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale.

"Hey, narrator, don't spoil big surprise!" Boris yelled.

Rocky was getting ready for a big dinner date he had that night. He asked his pal, Bullwinkle, "Hey, Bullwinkle, should I wear a bowtie or a classic tie?"

"Whichever. In the end, it's your personality that matters, and you, my friend, are all personality," Bullwinkle assured. He winked at his squirrely friend. Rocky's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you, Bullwinkle! That means so much!" Rocky exclaimed and hugged his dear pal. "Do you really think Belinda likes me?"

"Sure! What's not to like! You're the brains of the outfit. Making me the executive!" Bullwinkle exclaimed in reassurance. Rocky found Bullwinkle's comforting words very helpful in boosting his confidence.

"Thanks, Bullwinkle! I should get going," Rocky thanked his friend one more time. He ran towards Bullwinkle, yelling, "Alley…"

"…Oop!" Bullwinkle caught Rocky and hurled him into the air like a football. Rocky went flying towards Belinda's house. When he had it in his sights, he smiled and dived down. Landing gracefully on his feet, Rocky gave two knocks to Belinda's door before she opened it.

"Hey, Rocky!" she smiled at him and greeted. Behind that smile was a shadow of guilt in her heart. Belinda had been asked to do something horrible: betray the squirrel she had a huge crush on. How could she do it? At first, it was because she desperately needed the money, but once she fell for Rocket J. Squirrel, that was the end of it. Unfortunately, if she didn't do it, Boris and Natasha were sure to blow her brains out. She had to choose between life and love? Oh, how low could those two spies go? They had done some nasty things before, but this had to be an all time low.

"Shall we, milady?" Rocky held his arm out to Belinda. Smiling, she took it. Rocky was so sweet. He was very smart, too. Hopefully, if Boris and Natasha got to him before Belinda could figure out what to do, he would find a way out of it. Of course, he would probably hate her for the rest of his life. For now, that mattered not. What mattered was trying to have a good time with Rocky.

When they were seated at the restaurant, they got to talking. They talked and talked so much, it seemed like almost no time went by between when they ordered and when their food arrived. Belinda laughed, "I've heard of Captain Peachfuzz. Is his sense of direction really that bad?"

"What sense of direction?" Rocky asked humorously. They both laughed hard. They were laughing so hard it almost stopped their breathing.

"Rocket J. Squirrel, you are a card!" Belinda giggled and sighed dreamily.

"Thank you," Rocky blushed and smiled at his date.

"It's true," Belinda remarked.

"Excuse me," their waitress interrupted. Belinda glanced at the waitress in horror, for it was really Natasha Fatale in disguise.

"You seem familiar. Have I met you before?" Rocky asked the waitress curiously. "I know I've heard that voice somewhere before."

"Maybe in another lifetime, darling," the "waitress" answered, her Pottsylvanian accent laying heavy on the word "darling", almost eliminating the 'r' sound.

"Maybe…" Rocky complied, still unconvinced.

"We have ice cream or inedible licorice as dessert specials," the "waitress" announced and tied Rocky up with a red painted rope.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Rocky struggled to no avail.

Natasha took of her disguise and held a gun to Rocky's head. Belinda screamed, "No! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"We bad guys. You expect us to be honest," Boris Badenov walked in. "Thank you, girl squirrel, for your assistance. We could never have done it without you."

"Belinda…?" Rocky stared at his crush in disbelief. He could not fathom Belinda wanting to hurt him. Tears hung in the hurt, heartbroken squirrel's eyes.

"It's not true, Rocky!" Belinda insisted, tears running down her face.

"Oh, but it is!" Boris cackled. "Girly squirrel helped us by bringing down your guard, so we may swoop in and capture you!"

"And keel you!" Natasha added.

"How…how could you?" Rocky asked her, the first of his many tears falling. "I trusted you! I _loved_ you!"

"Rocky!" Belinda sobbed. She was so ashamed of herself. He just told her that he loved her. How could he love her after only a few days of seeing her? Had it been love at first sight? No, it must have been a crush at first sight that built up to love. But love? Maybe that was where Belinda's intense guilt came from. Maybe she had fallen for Rocky in the same way he fell for her. She wept, "Please, don't take him away!"

"Here," Boris handed her a slip of paper. It was a check for a massive amount of money. "Fearless Leader says is small price to pay for victory." And just like that—no, not that. _That_—Boris and Natasha dragged Rocky away. Rocky was staring back at Belinda, his eyes full of hurt. When Rocky was out of the restaurant and out of sight, Belinda collapsed onto the floor, crying. She was sobbing. She was wailing. She glared angrily at the check Boris had given her. She wanted to rip it to shreds. However, she did not have the heart to do so. Instead, she began formulating a plan. Fortunately, Boris and Natasha had revealed to her where their hideout was. Now all she needed was…

Belinda went across town to Rocky and Bullwinkle's house, desperate for help. She knocked crazily on the door, "BULLWINKLE! BULLWINKLE, PLEASE! OPEN UP! I NEED YOU!"

"Don't shoot! It wasn't me! I swear!" Bullwinkle's voice claimed cowardly from the other side of the door.

"It's not the police! It's Belinda!" Belinda informed him. "I need your help. I don't expect it, though…"

"Hmm?" Bullwinkle opened the door a crack to see that it was Belinda and she was in absolute tears. He asked her, "What's the matter? Where is Rocky?"

**Will Bullwinkle agree to help Belinda after hearing what she has to say? Will they save Rocky in time? Will Rocky ever forgive Belinda? Find out in the next part of our adventure, "Rocky Love" or "This is a Squirrel-Up". **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rocky Love or This is a Squirrel-Up**

When we last left our heroes, Rocky learned of Belinda's betrayal and was heartbroken. The once-plucky squirrel was taken away by Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. Now, with his heart smashed and his freedom gone, Rocky was gloomy and silent. He was being dragged along quietly. The spark of life in his eyes had died out, and the rest of him envied that spark. Natasha whispered to her partner, "Boris, something is wrong. Squirrel hasn't spoken or resisted us even a little."

"He knows when he has been outmatched, Natasha. He's not total nincompoop," Boris chuckled evilly. "Hey, squirrel, you excited to die?"

"Yes," Rocky answered flatly. Unfortunately, it was true.

"What?!" Boris and Natasha gasped at the squirrel's answer. They were quite unhappy to hear this. After all, what fun was killing someone who had no will to live? They took him to their hideout where Fearless Leader already happened to be.

"I see you have brought me the squirrel, Badenov. Good job," Fearless Leader said to Boris with slight admiration.

"Thank you, Fearless Leader," Boris thanked his superior. "However, there is one small problem with the squirrel."

"Problem? You let him get away again?!" Fearless Leader demanded furiously. Boris and Natasha recoiled in absolute and total fright. Boris shook his head frantically.

"N-no, Fearless Leader! Quite the opposite! He came along quietly!" Boris reported nervously. "Not a peep came out of him!"

"Not a peep? Not a cry for help? Not a scream of terror?" Fearless Leader asked curiously. He found such a thing very unusual.

"No! Nothing!" Boris answered.

"I see…how strange," Fearless Leader had a look on his scarred face, as if he had been contemplating the situation very thoroughly for the past five seconds.

"We ruined love for him!" Natasha panicked. "He may never recover unless we find a way to make him happy!"

"Make squirrel happy?!" Boris and Fearless Leader repeated in shock.

"Oh, I feel something strange," Natasha groaned. That strange new feeling was the feeling of guilt. She and Boris had lied, cheated, stolen, and countless other rotten things before, but they had never ruined love and broken someone's heart before. Therefore, they had never felt the guilt that rigging heartbreak could cause.

"I feel it, too. Make it stop!" Boris begged.

"Stop babbling nonsense and make that squirrel want to live so we can keel him!" Fearless Leader barked at them. Boris and Natasha saluted with nervous smiles and went to make Rocky feel better.

"Hey, squirrel," Boris tried getting Rocky's attention with forced enthusiasm. He started making funny faces at Rocky, but Rocky's frown refused to turn upside down. It was apparent that Rocky's heartbreak was very, very serious.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rocky asked flatly. "I don't have the will to live anyways, and those faces aren't giving me any reason to stay." It was amazing how easily and quickly he went from incredibly happy to unbelievably miserable.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Those were my best faces," Boris sighed in exasperation. "Any ideas, Natasha?"

"We treat him to dinner?" Natasha suggested.

"That's it! A feast will be held in squirrel's honor!" Fearless Leader immediately decided. He had his finest chefs prepare the finest cuisines in the finest manner and untied Rocky's bindings. Then, he seated the gloomy squirrel at a large table where all the food was laid out. Then, Fearless Leader, Boris, and Natasha all took their seats.

When he saw that Rocky just stared blankly at his food, Boris urged, "Eat up, squirrel! Eat! We insist! Is not poisoned!" Of course, Boris had forgotten that Rocky had lost the will to live, so telling him that further discouraged him eating the food. Rocky still sat there, not making a sound and not touching his food.

"Are you going to finish that?" Fearless Leader pointed to Rocky's plate and asked. Rocky silently shook his head and Fearless Leader took his plate, devouring what was on it. "What? Being a fearless leader like me, Fearless Leader, takes up a lot of energy. I need to keep up strength in order to rule spy agency!" That was a very fair point.

"You look tired, squirrel. I take you to finest bed in the hideout," Natasha told Rocky and guided him to a bed. It was an average bed, so Rocky figured that the check that Belinda was given took a lot out of some sort of foreign operation budget. Belinda…

Meanwhile, Belinda had just finished explaining her position in all of this to Bullwinkle. She sobbed, "I didn't know who else to turn to! I need him, Bullwinkle! They can have their stupid money back! I don't want it! I want my Rocky! Please, help me save him! I'm begging you!"

"…Of course I'll help you, Belinda. Rocky is my pal, after all," Bullwinkle agreed to help Belinda save Rocky. "You need to rest. You can sleep in Rocky's bed if you want." Belinda simply cried harder. "Or on the couch? Gee, I never thought she'd be so touchy."

"Thank you, Bullwinkle. You're too kind," Belinda sniffled.

"I'm sorry," Bullwinkle apologized for being too kind and gave the female squirrel a blanket. Belinda graciously took the blanket and lied down on the couch. She hugged her tail and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Rocky was in the bed he had been supplied. He, too, was hugging his tail and weeping himself to sleep. Natasha whispered to Boris, "Boris, I feel so…what's the word?"

"Forget what that feeling is called. We have job to do," Boris urged Natasha. He was also feeling the guilt. He also did not know guilt's name.

"I know, but look at him! He's crying into that large, fluffy tail he has," Natasha pointed out. "It breaks hole where my heart should be."

"Mine, too," Boris sighed and admitted.

And so, the next morning came around. Belinda had gotten Bullwinkle up extra early and took him to the Pottsylvanian hideout. They crept on a hill, waiting for the right time to strike. Belinda asked, "You remember the plan, right?"

"Uh…" Bullwinkle hesitated.

"Alright," Belinda sighed in exasperation. "You are going to throw me into the air. I swoop down at the door as fast as I can, building up velocity and momentum. I'm going to use that gained force to break the door in. Then, we'll save Rocky and haul tail out of there."

"Oh, uh, uh, right," Bullwinkle nodded, hopefully understanding.

"Okay. Here goes everything. Alley…!" Belinda charged towards Bullwinkle, getting ready to launch.

"…Oop!" Bullwinkle picked Belinda up and hurled her like a football with all of his mighty might. The brown streak that was Belinda did a loop before diving down at the door with full force. As she had hoped, when she made impact with the door, it collapsed.

"Release Rocket J. Squirrel!" Belinda ordered. She held out the check she was given and ripped it in half. "Keep your money." She saw Rocky tied to a chair. She saw that the spark of life was absent from his eyes. "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing," Boris informed her. "This was your doing." Belinda gasped in horror, for she realized it was the truth.

"Eliminate the girl squirrel," Fearless Leader ordered. Guards suddenly surrounded the female rodent by the dozen. Their guns were pointed at her head.

**Is this the end of Belinda and the rescue? Will Rocky ever be freed? Will he ever get the will to live again? Find out in our next adventure, "Romance is for the Rodents" or "May I Have this Shootout?". **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Can Belinda get through to Rocky? Or will the guards get to her before she can get through to him? Let's find out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Romance is for the Rodents or May I have this Shootout**

Well, we last left our heroes in a tricky situation with a slim chance of survival. Rocky had lost the will to live after being betrayed by Belinda. Belinda decided that she could not live without Rocky. Bullwinkle helped Belinda find Rocky while Boris and Natasha tried desperately to make Rocky happy so he would be willing to live when they killed him.

"I helped with Rocky, too!" Fearless Leader growled, clearly irritated about not being mentioned in the recap. He barked at his guards, "Fire, fire, fire!" The guards' trigger fingers were swift, but Belinda was swifter. She jumped out of the way of the bullets, stole one guard's gun, and shot holes in the ceiling. The ceiling fell on the unsuspecting Pottsylvanian guards and Belinda tossed the gun aside.

"I've got to get to Rocky!" Belinda reminded herself and went for Rocky.

"Don't let her get too close! She's going to untie him!" Fearless Leader ordered. Boris and Natasha jumped at Belinda from either side, but she rolled forwards, allowing the two spies to collide face-to-face. Belinda stuck her tongue out at the two spies, but Fearless Leader grabbed her and pointed a gun to her head.

"I'm coming, Be—oof!" Bullwinkle ran in, but hit his head on a low-hanging light that hung of the part of the ceiling that was still intact.

"Rocky…" Belinda spoke softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rocky. This is all my fault. My fault and mine alone. I never should have deceived you. You deserve better than this; better than me! You're a plucky, patriotic hero, Rocket J. Squirrel. To Bullwinkle, to Frostbite Falls, to America, and to me. You're never afraid to do what's right. Everyone loves you. Everyone should love you. You're an idol to me and you are an idol to many other people. You've helped moon men get home, you flew a mountain, you've fought mechanical mice, and you've done so many other fun, bizarre things that most people only dream of. You and Bullwinkle are the closest I have ever seen two friends. The adventures can't stop here, Rocky."

"It doesn't matter what mushy things you speak. Squirrel doesn't want to live," Fearless Leader sneered. "Is true. Is your fault. Live with it for the rest of your life. About thirty more seconds. I'm feeling surprisingly merciful."

"Let go of me, you foreign spymaster creep!" Belinda screamed and bit down hard on Fearless Leader's arm. "I hate you for what you made me do to Rocky!" She kicked Fearless Leader in the shin. "The only thing he ever did to cross you was help America!" She tripped him. "You're a cold, heartless, conniving scoundrel who deserves to get hit by a bus!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Fearless Leader stood up straight, despite the pain in his shin. "And you are a traitorous little girl who chose money over love."

"Shut up! I don't care about the money anymore! I'd go bankrupt if it meant getting through to Rocky!" Belinda sobbed. "He is everything a girl squirrel could ever want and I have to make things right!"

"I cannot allow that," Fearless Leader pointed his pistol at the foxy young female squirrel. A glove caught Fearless Leader's wrist and in a moment, Belinda was watching Bullwinkle and Fearless Leader do what was either wrestling or the tango. Quick thinking, Bullwinkle.

"Thank you, narrator. They say I'm showing improvement," Bullwinkle announced. "And now a word from our sponsor." But it's not the end of the episode!

Belinda launched herself and Rocky. She whimpered and sniffled and cried and hugged him. When she finally calmed down enough to speak, she informed him, "Rocky, when we met, I didn't know much about you, but I've heard about you. You're the most beloved citizen of Frostbite Falls. Your name was and is a household name."

"…" Rocky remained silent.

"He has the right, you know," Bullwinkle pointed out.

"I love it when you say 'hokey smoke'. You have the cutest smile. I cried myself to sleep the night you were captured. I'm so sorry. I'd give anything to see that smile or hear 'hokey smoke' again. You're the smartest squirrel I have ever met. When it comes to gliding and flying, I don't know anyone better than you, you supersonic speedster. You'll probably never forgive me," Belinda kept talking to Rocky.

"…" Still only an unsettling silence came from Rocky. The poor once-plucky squirrel seemed so melancholy. The silence was suspenseful torture. What was Rocky thinking? Everyone wanted to know the answer to that question.

"I think he's gone into hibernation early," Bullwinkle guessed in a most clueless-sounding way.

"I'll put him into a permanent hibernation!" Fearless Leader shouted.

"Don't you know not to keep promises you can't keep?" Bullwinkle asked Fearless Leader. The man and the moose continued to struggle.

"In spite of the circumstances, I don't regret meeting you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Belinda confessed to Rocky. Then, in the heat of the moment, unsure if it would be their last, Belinda leaned forward. Her face was getting close to Rocky's. Their lips passionately made contact. Belinda held the kiss for about ten seconds before she broke away.

Rocky's gray-furred face turned red. With a love struck smile, he oozed, "Hokey smoke!"

"ROCKY!" Belinda cried happily and hugged Rocky as tightly as she possibly could.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" Rocky asked Belinda.

"Yes. Yes, every word. Every single word right down to the letter," Belinda nodded and sniffled. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. I'm glad we met, too. I have no regrets," Rocky smiled. "Now…could you please untie me?"

"Oh, right. Sure," Belinda regained her composure and untied him from the chair. The moment he could move his arms, Rocky hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Aww! That's the cutest thing this moose has ever seen. And I've seen a lot," Bullwinkle cooed and commented. "My grandma loves love stories like this. Why don't we visit her one weekend?"

"Sure! It's been a while since I've seen your grandma," Rocky nodded. "Could Belinda come, too, if she wanted?"

"Sure! There's always room for one more!" Bullwinkle exclaimed.

"I'd really like that. Thanks, you guys," Belinda smiled and another happy tear escaped her eye. With that, the threesome left the bewildered Pottsylvanians.

"What…just happened?" Fearless Leader asked, quizzical, bewildered, and downright stumped.

"I am not sure, Fearless Leader," Boris shrugged.

"Oh, my head…" Natasha groaned.

**Will the spies ever figure out what just happened? How will dinner with Bullwinkle's grandmother go? Tune in next time for "A Tail of Two Squirrels" or "To Grandma's House We Go".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a heads-up. This is the last chapter, and a very romantic one. I hope. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: A Tail of Two Squirrels or To Grandma's House We Go**

When we last left our heroes, Belinda and Bullwinkle had busted down the door to the spies' hideout to save Rocky. Rocky hadn't the will to live, and Fearless Leader ordered his men to shoot Belinda dead. Luckily, our girl Belinda was swift and graceful in dodging every bullet and even knocking out some of the guards.

"It was kind of fun, actually," Belinda remarked.

Belinda had given Rocky a kiss on the lips and our plucky all-American hero got the spark of life back. With the Pottsylvanians confused, our heroes escaped, making plans to meet with Bullwinkle's grandmother.

"I wonder how the dear old moose is doing. She adored you, Rock," Bullwinkle recalled.

"My cheeks ache just thinking about it…" Rocky sighed. He had an arm wrapped around Belinda, and their tails were entwined, creating a furry, spiraled mix of brown and gray.

"I'm kind of excited! You guys would really bring me along?" Belinda asked, making sure that Rocky and Bullwinkle were not joking when they said they would include her.

"Absolutely!" Rocky nodded excitedly.

"Of course!" Bullwinkle agreed.

"Thank you," Belinda smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll call her when we get home," Bullwinkle decided. "Now what was her phone number again…?"

"Home…" Belinda said softly. She suddenly remembered that without the payment of the check that Boris and Natasha supplied her with, she could no longer afford to keep her house. "I'll have to move…"

"No!" Rocky suddenly grabbed Belinda's paw and held it as tight as he could. "I can't lose you! We'll figure something out! Belinda, please, I can't let you move. I can't let you go."

"Rocky…" Belinda whispered with a tear trickling down her furry cheek.

"If only Belinda had a roommate," Bullwinkle thought aloud.

"That's it! Bullwinkle, you're a genius!" Rocky gasped in realization.

"No, I'm Bullwinkle," Bullwinkle corrected his little pal. "Uh, what's it, Rock?"

"You said 'if only Belinda had a roommate', so my plan is obvious!" Rocky exclaimed happily, giddy about his idea.

"Besides obvious, what is it?" Bullwinkle asked. "Obvious isn't much to go on, you know."

"Rocky…" Belinda sighed, assuming she was catching onto Rocky's idea, "Frostbite Falls has a super small population, and everyone else already has a home. Where am I going to find a roommate?"

"You're walking with two roommates right now!" Rocky exclaimed. At first, Belinda and Bullwinkle were caught off guard. Then, they both cracked a smile.

"I'm okay with it," Bullwinkle approved.

"You'd…let me move in with you…?" Belinda asked carefully. She lunged at Rocky with a hug and wept tears of joy. "Thanks, Rocky! You're a true boyfriend and a real hero!" Rocky swooned at hearing Belinda say the word 'boyfriend'.

"Anything for you," Rocky blushed and hugged her.

Later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Belinda were at Belinda's house, hauling some things into a moving truck. Belinda was only taking a few things, so they got a small moving truck. Anything else would be sold at a garage sale. Bullwinkle asked Belinda, "Can we take this coffee table?"

"Sure, I guess," Belinda smiled and shrugged. Once they got everything onto the truck, they took it back to Rocky and Bullwinkle's house. Rocky took it upon himself to get Belinda situated in the guest room—her new bedroom. He even painted the walls. It was clear as day how much he cared about her and wanted her to stay. "Rocky…wow! This room looks amazing!"

"Just like you," Rocky smiled, kissed Belinda on the cheek, and left for the bathroom to wash up. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bullwinkle was using his grandmother's fudge cake recipe to make a fudge cake to bring to his grandmother. However, he lacked moose berries so he had no other choice but to leave those out.

"Grandma always loved fudge," Bullwinkle reminisced. "I'm making this with love. And a lot of sugar. Mostly sugar."

A few days later, Bullwinkle took his two squirrely friends to his grandmother's house. He brought the cake with him. Rocky knocked on the door. An old female moose opened the door. The old moose gasped with delight, "Oh, hello, Bullwinkle, dear! Hello, Rocky, honey!" She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and then she started to eye Belinda. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Belinda!" Rocky introduced Belinda to Bullwinkle's grandma.

"She's our new roommate and Rocky's new girlfriend," Bullwinkle informed his grandmother.

"Ah, what a pretty little thing you are," Grandma Moose commented and gave Belinda a kiss on the cheek.

"I brought you a cake, Grandma," Bullwinkle announced.

"Aw, sweetie, you shouldn't have," Grandma Moose told her grandson sweetly. "No, I really mean you shouldn't have. I baked a pumpkin pie for the occasion earlier." She then showed them a pumpkin pie.

"My grandma sure knows how to bake," Bullwinkle muttered to Belinda.

"She's very good at it!" Rocky added.

Soon, they were seated at a table, eating dinner. Grandma Moose had prepared a big meal. After the big meal of various foods, they got to dessert. Grandma Moose asked Belinda, "Would you like to cut the pie, dear?"

"Uh, um, yes, please," Belinda nodded and was handed a pie cutter. Her paw was shaky. She couldn't believe she was actually nervous about cutting a pie. Just then, Rocky's paws were atop her own.

"We'll cut it together if you want," Rocky offered. Belinda nodded and the two squirrels carefully guided the pie cutter, cutting the delectable pumpkin pie into perfect eighths. That meant two slices for everyone. Of course, since Grandma Moose only had three dessert plates, Rocky and Belinda shared a plate, which was almost as romantic as sharing a slice of pie. The two squirrels looked so cute together in the eyes of the two moose.

"It's very good pie, Mrs. Moose," Rocky commented politely. In truth, it was phenomenal pie.

Belinda, upon tasting the pie, felt like her taste buds were on a nice autumn vacation at a pumpkin patch. It was a sensational pie. She felt so lucky to have met Rocket J. Squirrel. Her life became instantly better when she fell for him.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Moose thanked Rocky for the compliment and winked at the audience (which consists of those of you who are reading this).

Well, Rocky fell in love, was betrayed and kidnapped, lost the will to live, had his first kiss, regained the will to live, shared his home with his dream girl, and had some exquisite pie. And thus concludes another adventure. Tune in next time for more adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (and maybe also Belinda).

**The end**

**Rocky: Hokey smoke! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Belinda: It means a lot! We would also like to thank the user, TheGreatSakura, for giving me a name when Pokémon Ranger-Trainer had nothing.**

**I thought of Appalachia, but I pictured Bullwinkle in my head, complaining "that's hard to spell". Thanks for reading, everyone.**

**Bullwinkle: Rocky just said that.**


End file.
